1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector assembly for use with an antenna connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical connector for an antenna cable such as those used in the automobile industry for radios includes a male connector body generally in the form of a plug and a female connector body generally in the form of a ferrule which forms a socket. In use, the male connector body is plugged into the female connector body to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically, an antenna cable in the form of a coaxial cable is electrically and mechanically attached to one of the connectors such as the female connector. The other connector, such as the male connector, may also be electrically and mechanically connected to a coaxial cable or other conductor or to a circuit such as a circuit on a printed circuit board. In such prior art devices, when a male or female connector is attached to a coaxial cable such as conventional PVC coaxial cable, the cable is prepared for use by stripping one end thereof to provide a length of monofilament wire which is electrically and mechanically attached to the male or female connector. Such length of monofilament wire extends from a length of insulative covering. The length of insulative covering is free of the ground wire braid, the ground wire braid being folded back upon a metal sleeve which surrounds and is crimped to the outer PVC jacket of the coaxial cable. An outer metal shell is provided, the ground wire braid being sandwiched between the metal sleeve and metal shell. This combination is enclosed within a metal housing one function of which is to secure the brass shell to the metal sleeve. Known prior art metal housings have not satisfactorily secured the metal shell to the metal sleeve. In addition, known metal housings have not provided adequate strain relief when the coaxial cable is subject to axial pull relative to the connector to which the length of monofilament wire is connected. In such instances, there is a tendency for the connection between the coaxial cable monofilament wire and connector to loosen or to break.